Sonic Tales: Flea Market Madness
by NightSlayer344
Summary: Honey is woken up early in the morning by her two friends Sonic and Tails. She joins them on going to the Station Square's flea market, where they have a day of fun as they buy junk from other people and encounter some of their old friends on the way. The ninth entry of Sonic Tales.


_Ah Flea Markets, who doesn't love them more other than our blue hero Sonic and his best pal Tails. Flea Markets are the best place to buy things like old and rare video games, buying things like food plates with old brand names from the 1950's to the 2000's. Finding old toys from the 80's like Thundercats, Transformers, and He-Man. Getting some cheap clothes if don't want to go buy it at a place like Macy, but the most important everything is cheap for the most part and the same time the fun with the types of people selling their items. Let's just hope that Sonic and his friends don't get rip off with some of the things they are going to buy today as this tale unawakened._

Honey's Home

We see our favorite super fighting cat; Honey the Cat sleeping in her bed sleeping sweet and soundly in her room, having quite a happy dream as she had a smile her face.

"Yeah, take that you scum. Nobody can beat Honey the Cat in a street fight." Honey said softly in her sleep smiling, having a dream of facing multiple people in a street fight and winning each round with a crowd of people chanting her name in victory.

Honey's head then went up as she heard some snickering, which made her open her eyes very slowly to find her blue hedgehog and yellow fox friends looking at her with a smile on the side of her bed.

"AHHH!" Honey screamed as she fell off her bed in her cute 'Hello Kitty' pajamas in fear and landed on the ground flat on her head. "Hey Honey." both Sonic and Tails said happily. Honey rubbed her head to take away the pain she was feeling after falling off from her bed, "What are you are guys doing?" Honey asked as rubbed her tired eyes, looking at her clock.

"Here at….6:00 a.m in the morning!?" Honey said in shocked looking at the time. "What in blazes are you guys doing here at this time?" Honey asked the two. "It's that time of the month of again." Tails explained.

"For what?" Honey asked getting back to her bed all grumpy that her friends woke her up this early. Both Sonic and Tails looked at each both shouted happily, "Flea Market Madness!" Sonic and Tails shouted happily, making Honey cover her cat ears from the noise.

"You guys woke me up, six in the morning just to go some stupid flea market?" Honey asked grumpily with one of her eyes and ears twitching. "We sure did, now come on get dressed we…" Sonic was then cut off by Honey, "Good day to you two." Honey said, trying to go back to sleep. "But Honey…" Tails tried to speak. "I say good day." Honey shot back to the two.

Sonic then had a idea to wake up Honey from her bed, "Watch this Tails, as I get her up from her bed." Sonic whisper to Tails, who laughed knowing how Sonic was going to wake up Honey.

"*Sigh* Fine, I guess we'll go without you. It's such a shame that you're going to miss the all the best churros that they are selling there." Sonic said trying to sound disappointed that Honey wasn't going.

Honey's ears perk up quickly when Sonic said the word "Churros" as it was the magic words to get her up. Honey quick got up from bed as she then looked at Sonic with a serious face.

"Churros?" Honey said slowly, looking at Sonic. "The very best." Sonic teased. "Curse my love for mexican pastry!" Honey said slapping her forehead. "Alright you guys win, give me a few second to change into my usual outfit." Honey said in defeat.

Honey quickly jumped out of bed and ran past Sonic and Tails to her wardrobe where all of her outfits are at and jumped in the wardrobe and quickly came out with her usual red dress and red high heel boots and quickly ran to mirror and fix her black hair with the brush in a few seconds. Both Sonic and Tails were amazed how Honey was able to get ready in few seconds as the cat came up to them with a smile.

"Well what are we waiting for? Shenmue 3? Come on those churros aren't going to eat themselves you know." Honey said happily leaving her room with loads of money in the pocket of her outfit. Sonic and Tails followed as the three of them headed downstairs.

"By the way how did you guys get into my house?" Honey asked the two. "Well surprising, your parents let us when they were watching some early morning shows in the living room." Tails explained. "Really?What were they watching?" Honey asked her friends.

"We don't know." Sonic said as they all left Honey's home and headed to the Tails' Tornado. "Great they're gone." Rosemary; Honey's mom said happily as she saw her daughter and her friends leave. "Now where were we?" Buckwheat; Honey's father said as he kissed Rosemary on the cheek as they went back to couch and watched an episode of "Game of Thrones."

Moments later, Sonic, Tails, and Honey were outside of the entrance of the flea market as they were getting ready to enter as Honey was still very tired, yawning a lot during their trip getting there.

"*Yawn* Tell me again why do we have to come here, very early in the morning?" Honey asked as they were walking alongside other people who are there for the flea market as well. "Well Honey, it's always best to here early to get the best stuff before any re-sellers come and get it and sell it at a higher price than it was originally was." Sonic explained.

"Yeah last time when me and Sonic were here in the morning, I manage to get a Sega Master System for twenty bucks before some re-seller got their hands on it." Tails said happily.

"Yeah I manage to get a DESTROYAH action figure from one my favorite Godzilla movies." Sonic said making Tails little annoyed by Sonic's outburst. "Sonic, do you always to shout Destroyer's name like that?" Tails asked the blue hedgehog.

"It's how you say it in japanese Tails, beside it's fun to say the name like that." Sonic shot back as he was the only one that shouts out Destroyer's name like that. "What are you planning to get Honey?" Sonic asked. "First things first, when I see some churros on sale I'm buying a large handful of them and then I'll buy the things that catch my interest." Honey said pounding her chest with a fist proudly.

The three continued walking until they saw Team Chaotix, who had their own stand of selling their things as they came close to them. "Hey Espio, didn't know you guys were selling some of your stuff here?" Honey asked as Espio was polishing the items they were selling. "Hey you guys, it's nice to see you all here. We're here because we want to make some extra money from some of our stuff we don't what." Espio said happily looking at the three.

The three looked at Charmy who was playing a old Game Boy playing a game of Tetris near the stuff he was selling. The three then looked over at Vector who was watching something on his mini tv, who he seems to be deep into watching it.

"What's Vector watching?" Tails asked the purple chameleon, who looked a little embarrassed to answer. "*Sigh* Vector is watching a very special early episode of "The Undefining Love". From what Vector told me is that this episode involves a man receiving mysterious love letter from a mysterious girl that knows him or something like that." Espio said in an uncaring tone.

"Shush Espio, things are getting interesting in the episode, that girl is having a hard time telling that guy she likes, a secret from him that might ruin her chances of being with him ,but what she doesn't know is that the guy is a nice and caring person and he might accept it and it may or may not have a huge effect on his normal life." Vector shouted not moving his eyes from the mini tv.

"Wow thats sound a lot like what happen to Sonic." Honey said mocking looking at Sonic who was looking around Team Chaotixs' things at their table, not really paying attention to what's going on. "What do you mean?" Tails asked Honey confused by what she said about his hedgehog brother.

"You don't know? Well I'll tell you Tails, apparently after Sonic came back home from the Christmas party at my house, he got a card and present from a girl named 'T.B' who seems to know him when they were kids." Honey explained trying to remember what Sonic told her.

"And the present that he got from this 'T.B' girl was a yellow bow ribbon made by one of the rarest silk in the world." Espio said adding in as he was hearing the commotion from Honey and Tails. "Really?" Tails said in shock as Honey nodded.

"Yeah, I really want to know who this girl is because I'm dying to know how she and Sonic met." Honey said excitedly. Tails couldn't help but laugh as he watch Sonic looking over at the stuff at the table. "Hahaha well whoever this girl is, I wish her the best of luck cause she's gonna need it." Tails said knowing how Sonic is when it comes to romance.

As Sonic kept on looking at the Chaotixs' table, he then saw something that caught his eyes, which made him shout out for one of them. "Hey Espio!" Sonic shouted as Espio came up to him. "Yeah Sonic?" Espio asked standing next to the blue hedgehog.

"How much is that electric cherry guitar?" Sonic said pointing at the guitar. "Oh this old thing, I remember playing this at the Christmas festival we played at the Station Square's park." Espio said looking at his electric cherry guitar that was in mid condition.

"I'll give it to you for about 300 dollars and throw in a small amp for it, as a discount for helping us out during the concert." Espio said making the deal. "Deal!" Sonic said happily as he gave Espio the money. Sonic then picked the guitar and plug it in his new small amp.

"Time to test this baby out." Sonic said as he was tuning the guitar, getting ready. "Sonic I didn't know you play guitar?" Honey asked as coming towards Sonic. "Well I know very little, but there is one part of song I could play." Sonic said confessing, stepping back adjusting the volume on the small amp

"And what song might that be?" Honey asked as she watch the hedgehog getting ready to play the guitar. "Like a certain red ranger would say, 'It's Morphin Time!'." Sonic shouted as he then began to play guitar solo part in the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers theme song.

Everyone around them who were closed by Sonic, gave him an applause for the song when he was done playing it. "Thank you all, I'm available for weddings, birthdays, and bar mitzvahs." Sonic said joking as he gave a bow to the people who were clapping for him.

"Thanks for the guitar Espio and I'm gonna practice it more of it during my free time." Sonic said picking up the small amp and putting the guitar on his back thanks to the strap that it has, giving Espio a thumbs up. "No problem Sonic, enjoy it." Espio said happily.

"That's was pretty awesome Sonic." Honey said looking at Sonic's new guitar that was strapped on his back. "Yeah, but the day is just going to be more awesome." Sonic said happily as he, Honey, and Tails left Team Chaotixs' stand.

An hour passed as the trio walked all over the flea market looking for things that they find interest to them; during their time walking through the flea market, Sonic manage to find a Atari 2600 system with a box full of games for 25 bucks and a ALF alarm clock to help him wake up in the morning and a poster of Crush 40. Tails manage rare mint snow globe, Smurf tv food tray and William Shatner's old toupee, which shocked Sonic that they have something like that on the flea market.

Honey manage to grabbed a Pac-Man Fever lunchbox, a copy of "Killer Instinct" much to Honey's delight because she loves fighting games, a Banjo-Kazooie plushie (Which made Sonic really jealous that he didn't get it before her.) and a hand full of churros as she was enjoying each bite she takes out of them.

The trio soon found a crowd of people in a circle as they were watch something amazing in the center of it. "I wonder what's going on over there?" Tails asked looking at the crowd. "Let's check it!" Honey said excitedly as all three of them headed to the large crowd.

As the trio made their way through the crowd of people, for what they saw that was attracting the people's attention was none other than the Ultimate Life form; Shadow the Hedgehog, playing Duck Hunt with old the NES zapper with NES console hook up to a large tv that was displayed, alongside him was his two friends Rouge the Bat and E-123 Omega who seem to be doing their own thing as they didn't really care what's happening around them. "Hey Rouge what's going on?" Sonic asked the white bat.

"Hello Sonic, nothing much. Shadow here manage to find this game when he saw some kid missing shooting all the ducks and that made him want to try the game and now Shadow is addicted to it." The white bat said.

"Ever since he started playing it, he hasn't miss a single duck causing a lot of people to come here and to watch to see how far can Shadow go before he loses." Rouge explained.

"Who says I'm gonna lose." Shadow said the bat before shooting the next round of ducks on the tv screen. "Well beside that, what are you guys doing here in the first place." Tails asked Rouge.

"Well I suggested we come here to have some fun and maybe go look around for some stuff or something, but it looks like that will have to wait." Rouge said looking at duck shooting hedgehog. Honey then came up the tv screen and saw the round that Shadow was at in Duck Hunt. "Woah! He's in round 65, I never seen anyone go that far in a game of Duck Hunt." Honey said, amazed to see score and round on the tv screen.

Soon the next set ducks appear in the tv and Shadow shot all of them in a blink of eye as everyone around them clapped and cheered for the black hedgehog, who didn't care about the people cheering him on as he just wanted to play the game.

"We'll just be on our way, we gotta see what else we can find around here. See ya later Rouge." Sonic said as he, Honey, and Tails waved goodbye to the bat as they left. Rouge waved goodbye to her friends as she then turned back to Shadow who she now wishes that he was a playing a game of pool instead.

The trio continued their day when they saw a familiar blue tent cover in white stars. "Is that who I think it is?" Honey asked, looking at the blue tent. "Well there's only way to find out." Sonic said as he, Tails, and Honey enter the tent. When they enter the tent they encounter a familiar woman in her early twenty dressed in pinkish-purple sleeveless shirt, blue pants, red bandana on her head tying up her black hair and gold necklace around her neck.

It's was their good friend Ms. Ruby who they haven't seen since the whole Bloody Mary incident that happen on Halloween night. "Hey it's you guys, long time no see." Ms. Ruby said happy to see the three. "Hey Ms. Ruby it's been a long time, there's no upcoming threats that I need to know about is there?" Sonic asked.

"Well let me see in my crystal ball and I shall tell you." Ms. Ruby said as went to her crystal ball to see the future. "Nope everything seems to be fine from what the crystal ball tells me." Ms. Ruby said happily.

"Phew! I thought we were going to have another Bloody Mary event going on." Sonic said in relief. "So Ms. Ruby what are you doing here?" Honey asked the fortune teller. "Well I'm here to tell fortune people's future and as well as selling some of my old knicks knacks that thats hogging up space for me to hold." Ms. Ruby said.

"By the way is that crazy pink hedgehog here, please tell me she ain't so she won't kill me with that hammer of hers because I told her there's no future between you and her, which is true by what the crystal ball told, which by the way is never wrong." Ms, Ruby told the blue hedgehog, making him laugh.

"Luckily for us, Amy hates flea markets, which is a another reason why I love coming here. It keeps her far away from me." Sonic said happily. "Oh good I thought would have to call the cops again like I did last time when she was here." Ms. Ruby said putting her hand on her heart in a sign of relief.

"How about it you guys, what to see what I am selling?" Ms. Ruby asked the trio. "Sure let's see what you got." Tails said wondering what Ms. Ruby was offering. "Come to the back of the tent with me so I can show you the items that I'm selling." Ms. Ruby said as they follow he to the back.

The things they saw were pretty amazing as they found old record players, voodoo dolls,, gems, and many other knick knacks. The trio looked around when something caught Sonic's eye. What Sonic saw was a familiar old rusted case he seen before.

"Hey Ms. Ruby you're selling the silver cross that I took out Bloody Mary with." Sonic said as Ms. Ruby came close to him. "Sure am." Ruby said happily to the blue hedgehog. "Why? It's been in your family for many years." Sonic asked wondering why she would sell something like this to anybody.

"Because that cross was made to get rid of Bloody Mary and since you did that, it really has no there purpose than just being a regular cross." Ms. Ruby explained. "But I can cast a spell on it to have some effect on some people." Ms. Ruby said with a sly smile. Sonic then had idea.

"Ms. Ruby do you think you can cast a repel spell on it for crazy fangirls like a certain pink hedgehog so that she would stay away from me." Sonic said hopefully. "I'll be more than happy to help with that Sonic, it would be 50 bucks." Ms. Ruby said as she quickly received the money from Sonic. "Alright here goes." Ms. Ruby started a chant as she laid a spell on the cross and handed it over to Sonic.

"There all done, whenever that crazy pink hedgehog girl comes near you when you don't want her to be. Just pull out the cross and it will keep her distance away from you." Ms. Ruby said. "Awesome, I can't to try this out when Amy tries to come close to me." Sonic said rubbing the cross and started to play the "God of War 2" song "The End Begins" in his head as he looked at the cross happily.

"And fangirls think I'm shy ha!" Sonic mocked, a certain group of fanbrats. "Hey Ms. Ruby how much is this old ham radio." Tails asked looking at the radio. "Why do you want an old ham radio Tails?" Honey asked looking at the ham radio that was on Tails' hand.

"It's because I want to see if I can make it into something that can help us when we are fighting Eggman or something." Tails said lying. Honey then looked at Tails with a unconvinced look. "Are sure you want it for that? Is it because you want to talk to dead people like they did in that one movie with a ham radio." Honey said teasing.

"What!? Of course not" Tails said hiding the truth. "That old ham radio, I give it to you for ten dollars, but just so you know Tails that it only works a little." Ms. Ruby said. "I know, I can fix it up with some of my gear in my workshop." Tails said happily giving Ms. Ruby the money.

Ms. Ruby then looked over at Honey who was looking at a record player. "I see that you're interested in that record player." Ms. Ruby asked the cat. "Yeah I love these kind of things, do you have any music records that come with it." Honey asked.

"Yeah I have one that the record disc could play." Ms. Ruby said happily pulling a large black disc and placed it on the record player. The song that the record player was playing was UB40's version of the song 'Red Red Wine' which made Sonic happy as he started singing the lyrics of the song when he first heard it play it.

"Haha I'll take it." Honey said giving Ms. Ruby as Sonic continued singing the song as it made him very happy to hear it. "This song always makes me happy and relax when I hear it." Sonic said dancing a bit. "Red Red Wine, stay close to me. Don't let me be in love." Sonic sang happily as they watched the hedgehog sing.

"Well Ms. Ruby it was nice seeing you again, we're going to head out to see if there's more things for us to buy." Honey said as she, Tails, and Sonic were leaving with new their new stuff they bought from Ms. Ruby. As everyone was leaving, Sonic was the last one to leave as Ms. Ruby called out for him before he left the large blue tent.

"Oh by the way Sonic, congratulations." Ms. Ruby said happily to Sonic, confusing the hedgehog. "What to do you mean congratulations?" Sonic said, confused. "For finding the right one and I'm very happy for you that you did." Ms. Ruby said with a sly smile.

"Finding what?" Sonic asked the fortune teller. "Ah ah ah spoilers." Ms. Ruby said with a sly smile. "You'll see very soon in the future, very soon I should say." Ms. Ruby said teasing the blue hedgehog. "Umm…okay thanks, I guess." Sonic said as he left, still very confused by Ms. Ruby's saying.

Ms. Ruby laughed as she went to her crystal ball and looked at it with a smile on her. "Hahaha well "isn't she lovely"." Ms. Ruby said laughing, looking at her crystal ball seeing the blue hedgehog's future.

After encountering Ms. Ruby, the next stop the trio encounter was a table of old and new video games, Tails picked up what seems to be a gray N64 cartridge with no sticker on it and with the words 'Majora' written on it by a black marker.

"Hey Sonic, look I found a copy of Majora's Mask, should I buy it, it's only five bucks." Tails said showing Sonic the cartridge. Sonic took a closer look at the cartridge.

"Nah, it's probably a fake copy of the game that's why it's cheap." Sonic said looking the game. "Alright if you say so." Tails shrugged as he put down the game back on the table he found it on, when out of no where a random guy came up to the game and bought it from the owner.

"Oh boy I can't wait to play this game, I just hope it's not haunted or something, because if it is then I'll have to write a creepy story about it on the internet." The man said happily walking away from with the game in his hand with Tails thinking that he was lucky that didn't get the game after all.

"Hey Tails look!" Sonic shouted making Tails look over at Sonic. Tails saw that Sonic was wearing a pyro mask on his face, "Are you my mummy?" Sonic said, in a british accent through the pyro mask that he found. Tails laughed as knew what Sonic was talking about. "Hahahaha I get it." Tails said laughing.

Later on the day the trio went to buy some fishing rods from Big the Cat who was selling them alongside his best pal Froggy, hoping that they one day to go on a fishing trip with the new fishing rod they bought. They encounter Cream and her mother Vanilla selling some old clothes that Vanilla used to wear back in her youth with Cream making flower crowns to sell with Cheese helping her.

Needless to say they bought a lot of things from their friends and other sellers, while Honey was still buying churros as she can't get enough of them no matter what, making Sonic think that Honey's has a problem with eating churros like he does with chili dogs. They all went to flea market's arcade where they had played and had fun with the games there with Honey beating both Sonic and Tails at every game they played together.

Soon the day ending as the sky was turning orange and the sun was setting making a site to see as everyone started to leave and made their ways homes. Sonic and his two friends were making their to the exit of the flea market with the all the items they have bought today from the flea market. "Come on, let's put our stuff in the trunk of the Tornado. I'll drop you guys back home." Tails suggested.

"Wait the Tornado has a trunk?" Sonic asked in surprise that the Tornado has a trunk. "Sure has, I made one." Tails said as all three them were getting close to Tornado. "Behold." Tails said proudly to open a trunk from the side of the tornado. The trunk was large enough as all of three of them put all their items in it carefully, while Tails got in the pilot seat and started warming up the engine of the Tornado.

"Is everyone set to go?" Tails asked as Honey got in the passenger seat and Sonic on the wing of the Tornado. "All set!" both Sonic and Honey said happily as the tornado lifted off the ground and went up soaring through the orange sky. "So Honey are you happy that you came with us after all?" Sonic asked Honey who was still eating a churro. "Yeah I guess, it was pretty fun I'll admit it." Honey said, while eating a churro.

"I even got that Banjo-Kazooie plushie that's making a blue hedgehog jealous." Honey teased Sonic. "Hey I would have gotten it first if you didn't make me trip on the ground." Sonic shot back. "Hahaha whatever, let's all hang at my place for a bit and play a few rounds of Killer Instinct and see if you can beat me in that." Honey teased.

"Hahaha you're on!" Sonic said with a cocky smile accepting Honey's challenge as they all flew away to Honey's home through the sunset. "Flea Market Madness! WooHoo!" All three of them shouted happily.

The End.

**Update 6/15/15: **

**Sonic: Holy smokes! Shenmue 3 is actually happening! **

**Honey: Really?! I was only joking! **

**Sonic: Finally the story continues! I been waiting for so long to know what happens next.**

**Honey: Now all we need now is a Final Fantasy 7 remake.**

**Sonic: *Looks at his phone* No way! That's also happening!**

**Honey: Holy Fighting Vipers! It's like I'm a wizard or something! I can't take the hype! *Faints to the ground***

**Sonic: Honey wake up! Darn! I needed her to say Half Life 3 next. **


End file.
